


Boy or Girl

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, Stiles and their surrogate Malia learn the gender of their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy or Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stydia Month's fanfic week, day two fluff.

Stiles jumped up off the couch the moment the doorbell rang, nearly tripping his in eagerness to get to the door. Lydia laughed as she emerged from the kitchen. “Careful, Stiles,” She said, leaning in the entry way as Stiles opened the door to reveal Malia. He let her inside and kissed her cheek as his hands went to her round stomach.

He dropped to his knees, a big smile on his face. “and how is my baby girl?”

“I’m telling you it’s a boy, Stiles,” Malia said, giving him and a tap on the cheek. “And he is fine, kept me up all the night and then wanted a triple bacon cheeseburger at 2am. Kira was highly amused by that one.”

Malia stepped away from Stiles and hugged Lydia, the two women kissing each other on the cheek. “Hello, mommy.”

“Mm, good to see you,” Lydia said. “Ready for the appointment today?”

“Yes, then Stiles will finally believe me when I say it’s a boy.”

“It’s a girl!” Stiles said, jumping up from the floor and wrapping his arms around both of them. 

“Boy.”

“Girl.”

“Boy.”

“Oh knock it off both of you,” Lydia said with a smile. “We were just about to have lunch before we left, I can make you a plate as well.”

“What are we having,” She said, putting an arm around Lydia’s shoulders and walking into the kitchen with her. “Is that bacon I smell?”

“BLTs,” Lydia replied. “And I will put extra bacon on yours since it seems my son is craving it.” She gave Malia’s cheek a kiss and patted her stomach before pulling the bread out of the fridge. “There should still be some strawberry milk in the fridge, Malia.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was giddy the whole way to the hospital, holding one of Malia’s hands as the tech rubbed some gel on her stomach and set up the machine. Lydia stood beside him, one hand running through Malia’s hair, the other holding Stiles’ hand tight. They were finally going to find out the gender of their baby and they both couldn’t be more excited.

After multiple tries, Lydia learned she was infertile. It had killed both of them, Stiles being depressed for months until Lydia looked into surrogacy. Malia offered to carry their child, she had surrogated for Danny and Ethan and told Stiles and Lydia she didn’t mind carrying another one for them. Now five months later, the three of them waited anxiously to find out what the baby would be.

The image was clear as day as the tech moved the wand around Malia’s stomach; the newest baby to the pack was going to be a boy. “Told you it was a boy,” Malia said, smiling and giving Stiles’ arm a light punch as tears started to fall down his face and he turned towards Lydia and gave her a kiss. 

“A boy! We’re going to have a boy!” He exclaimed, picking his wife up and twirling her around the world. Lydia laughed and held him tightly, kissing him back when he finally put her down. He turned towards Malia, cupping her face and leaning over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Malia. None of this would be possible without you.”

Malia smiled. “So, Mrs. and Mr. Stilinski, what am I to call this new bundle of joy?”

“John,” Lydia replied, arm wrapping around Stiles and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Johnathan Scott Stilinski.” 

Stiles turned towards her and kissed her again, wiping at the tears falling down Lydia’s cheek. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. I can’t believe we’re actually having a baby, Lydia.”

“Me either, Stiles,” Lydia said, holding her husband tight. “Me either.”

As soon as they got home, Stiles framed the ultrasound picture of their son and placed it in the middle of their fireplace.


End file.
